


Rebirth

by MissCockles



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Anger, Angst, F/M, Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23491687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCockles/pseuds/MissCockles
Summary: Lelouch and C.C. are on their journey to find the remains of Shamna's fragments of C's world. After emotions had spread, and awakened feelings emerged, Lelouch is determined to bring the next step between C.C. and himself closer.
Relationships: C.C./Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Rebirth

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place AFTER Code Geass: Lelouch of the Re;surrection. You have been warned! I am not sure at this point how many chapters there will be. Please bear with me. I have not written in such a long time that I'm essentially starting from scratch. I hope you enjoy! And critiques are always welcome.  
> It will include both Lelouch and C.C.'s point of view throughout the reading.  
> **Please note that you read L.L. and C.C. as L2 and C2 respectively!*

**Lelouch**

~~~

It had been five months since Lelouch and C.C. left Nunnally and the others behind in search of Shamna’s remains of C’s world. As hard as the decision was to leave his beloved sister behind with his best friend Suzaku and the rest of the gang, he wouldn’t leave C.C.’s side. Especially not after her confession in battle.

_ “I never gave up,” she said, gun shoved against my forehead, tears filling her eyes. “I was sure that someday, I would bring you back, all that time. And now...this isn’t the you I wanted to get back!” _

For a year C.C. had dragged my half-empty vessel around several thousand miles. She had fed me, bathed me, and protected me when I needed it most. And in the end, that deep feeling I never knew I had for the mysterious witch finally arose:

I was in love with C.C.

And now, five months after taking the alias L.L., I was ready to take the next step. A foreign concept to myself, as proud as I am.

“L.L.?” C.C. called from the other room. We have settled in a small one-bedroom home two hundred thousand miles away from where we had left Nunnally behind. She was cooking, something amazing from what I could smell. I set my book down and looked up, seeing her in the doorway. The orange of her shirt looked three shades darker in the light. I smiled, noticing the lock of green hair out of place. Standing, I stepped up to her, pressing our chests together. “Yes, C.C.?” Leaning forward, I pressed my cheek against hers and closed my eyes. “Is dinner ready?” I whispered, chuckling softly when goosebumps covered her skin.

“Y-yes…” she gasped, her hands coming up to press against my chest. She hesitated, as if not sure whether to push me away or keep me close.

“You never fail to amaze me,” I murmured, pulling back into my own space and stepping around her. Teasing her was the best part of my day, but tonight would be different. I sat down at the already set table, pulling my napkin into my lap. “Always such a gorgeous meal you prepare, C.C.” I reached out and snagged her hand as she walked by, causing her to gasp softly as I lifted it to my mouth and gently pressed my lips to her knuckles. I looked up, locking onto her golden eyes.

“Thank you, Lelouch,” she sighed, relaxing, a small smile crossing her face. “It’s been five months since we left the others,” she continued. I let her go and watched as she made her way to the opposite of me and sat. “I assumed you’d like a nice meal for the occasion. How are you holding up?” She filled her plate and picked up a dumpling, stuffing it into her mouth.

Her crassness made me smile. She never hesitated to be herself around me, and maybe that’s what I noticed first. “As difficult as it was to leave them, especially after all of the hardships Nunnally had gone through, leaving was the best option,” I smirked, meeting her eyes. “But I couldn’t leave my dear witch alone. Who would protect her?” I tilted my head, my dark hair falling into my eyes.

She blushed, choking on the dumpling. “E-excuse me? Protect _ me _ ?” With a roll of her eyes and clearing her throat, she looked away. “I think the only one that needs protection is you, Lelouch. Do you forget who cared for you all that time you were a dead-weight?”

I sat back and laughed. “A dead weight...hmm.” I started to eat, pondering her words.  _ I’ll show you a dead weight, my dear C.C. Just you wait. _

“Besides,” she continued. “Your proposal wasn’t one I could pass down, you know. Taking on the name of L.L.? Such a naive move,” she giggled. “But, it was necessary. Do you really wish to marry this  _ hopeless witch _ ?” She shot back, stuffing more food into her mouth.

“I will fight you to the ends of the Earth, with my last breath. As long as you remain mine,” I countered, setting my utensil down. “Do you dare fight me, [ **muted** ]*?”

She gasped, golden eyes growing wide. “Lelouch…” Food forgotten completely, she stood. I watched her every move, grinning. Her eyes shone, tears wanting to fall. “Lelouch,” she repeated, coming around the table to stand at my side.

Suddenly, she glared and grabbed me by the neck of my shirt, pulling me to my feet. “How dare you ruin this meal I worked so hard to create?” She threatened, before pulling my face towards her, claiming my mouth with hers.

**Author's Note:**

> * I entered "[muted]" because C.C. has a real name, but we are (the audience) unaware of what this name is. I found it fitting for this scene and thus added it.


End file.
